


don't play dumb

by stuckonylove



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Making Out, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, What the fuck? - Freeform, anyways i love my two assassins, i wrote straight porn??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 16:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19009828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuckonylove/pseuds/stuckonylove
Summary: hi um what the fuck am i doing writing STRAIGHT porn?? the world may never know, but it will know that this bitch loves buckynat send tweet





	don't play dumb

**Author's Note:**

> hi um what the fuck am i doing writing STRAIGHT porn?? the world may never know, but it will know that this bitch loves buckynat send tweet

"Oh, don't play _dumb_ , Natasha, Bucky breathed into her ear, his body pushing Natasha's against the wall. "You think I couldn't see through your little act?" He asked, pressing kisses to her neck and under her jaw. "I've been watching you, I've seen you watching me," Bucky growled, grazing her earlobe with his teeth.

Bucky wasn't wrong, and if Natasha wasn't drunk off her ass, she would've denied it, but when Bucky was drunk he got hotter. He got braver. He got hornier, and Nat lost her discretion.

The two of them, along with Sam and Steve, had been out, but seeing as it was now 2am, the bar was closed, and they had all been walking home. Bucky held back so that Steve and Sam were far ahead of them, both of them too drunk to even know that Buck and Natasha were even gone. Hell, they were probably already home by now, which had left Natasha in her current situation. Bucky had grabbed her wrist, pulled her into an alley, and he was now kissing her all over and letting his hands roam up and down her body. She didn't even realize how loud she was getting until Bucky thought it was _very_  necessary to quieten her down by shoving his fingers in her mouth. 

"Oh, Natalia," he said, his words light and airy. "You can't be makin' noises like that. Gonna get us caught, my love."

Maybe it was how he looked, all drunk and disheveled in front of her. Maybe it was how she herself was drunk. Or maybe it was the way that his stupid ass said her real name with a twinge of a Russian accent, but Natasha was done for. She reached out with both of her hands to grab his face and have his lips meet her own. It was unlike any other interaction Natasha had ever had, hungry and filthy, with so much desire being shared by the two of them. 

Bucky snaked his hands down the sides of her dress to peel it up over her hips, and Natasha pulled away from him, a decision she'd be very satisfied with about three seconds later when Bucky sunk down to his knees and pressed his tongue to her. Natasha jumped, letting her fingers tangle into Bucky's hair as she felt him not only flick her clit, but rub two fingers against her folds.

"Bucky, please," she squeaked, bucking her hips to try and slip on top of Bucky's fingers. 

"Only because you asked so nicely," he whispered against her, causing her to shiver. Bucky slipped his fingers into her, and she had to cover her own mouth to hold in the obscenities. Bucky continued to pump in and out of her, and he edged her to climax until she was moaning incoherently and his fingers were significantly wetter. He rose back up to her level and kissed her, feeling her trying to undo the belt on his pants. Bucky grabbed her wrist with one hand and smoothed her dress back down with the other.

"You really think I'm gonna let you be a quick fuck in the street?" He asked her, pulling her back out to the sidewalk. "No, darlin, I want you at home. I want you where you can be as loud as you want." He grabbed a handful of her ass as they began to walk home. "Wanna hear those pretty moans all to myself, sugar." Nat whined, and Bucky laughed. 

"You don't even know what I'm gonna do to you, pretty girl."

**Author's Note:**

> thinking about turning this into a series with just a shit ton of fucking becuase i love this ship so fuckin much goodnight


End file.
